The present invention relates to slicing apparatus and associated conveyor systems. Particularly, the invention relates to a conveyor system that includes a mechanism for arranging slices received from the slicing apparatus in a manner to form a pattern.
Slicing apparatus and associated conveyor systems are known wherein the slicing apparatus deposits slices on a xe2x80x9cjump conveyor.xe2x80x9d The jump conveyor includes a longitudinally arranged conveying surface that travels slowly in a longitudinal direction during slice deposition to accumulate a shingled stack of slices, or the conveying surface can be held stationary to accumulate a vertically aligned stack. The jump conveyor is intermittently accelerated longitudinally to create a longitudinal gap or spacing between successive stacks. Such arrangements are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,463; 5,704,265; EP 0 713 753; or WO 99/08844, all herein incorporated by reference. Slicing apparatus and conveyor systems are also embodied in the FORMAX FX180 Slicer available from Formax, Inc. of Mokena, Ill., U.S.A.
The invention provides a slicing apparatus and an associated conveyor system that allows a deposition of slices in a pattern on a conveying surface. The patterns can be two-dimensional patterns that can thereafter be packaged on a tray to provide an aesthetically pleasing display package of slices for retail sale. In order to arrange the two-dimensional patterns, the conveying surface is moveable in horizontal orthogonal directions, longitudinally and laterally, in accordance with a preprogrammed routine.
The conveying surface can be moved longitudinally and laterally in both forward and reverse directions to create the patterns. After a pattern is deposited onto the conveyor, the conveying surface is intermittently accelerated longitudinally to produce a gap between adjacent patterns for purposes of packaging.
The conveyor can advantageously be a jump conveyor as described in the aforementioned patents and further modified to allow for lateral movement. The jump conveyor movements can be controlled using the machine programmable controller. The patterns can be operator selected, and the conveying surface movements can be controlled by the controller.
The invention provides a selectable variety of aesthetically pleasing slice display patterns. Such patterns include, but are not limited to: an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped pattern, an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d shaped pattern, a square pattern, a diamond pattern, a square/round pattern, a circular pattern, and a triangular pattern. The patterns can be formed by shingling or stacking slices, one slice resting partially on top of the preceding slice, to densely pack the pattern with the slices.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will be become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.